In outline, a known indirect solid phase immuno-enzymatic method comprises the following stages:
The serum in which antibodies are to be detected and quantified is inserted into a small size cylindrical well (about 1 cm high and 5 mm in diameter) made of plastic material; the inside surface of the well is initially coated with antigens. Time is allowed for the antibodies to fix onto the antigens.
A first washing operation is performed to eliminate the serum and an enzyme-labelled conjugate liquid is inserted, with the enzyme fixing in turn on the antigen-antibody bonds.
Washing is performed a second time to remove excess conjugate liquid.
From this stage there are two different methods of proceeding:
The first consists in using colorimetry: a colorless substrate is inserted and it develops a colored reaction in response to the residue enzyme, and the result is read in a photometer.
The second method uses luminescence: a "Signal" reagent is inserted and reading is performed by means of a luminiscence analyser.
These measurements serve to determine the quantity of antibodies or antigens present in the patient's serum.
When the method is applied conventionally, it may take five to six hours for the antibodies to fix onto the antigens, with this length of time being required to ensure that a the number of antibodies fixing onto the antigens is sufficient. The initial antigen-antibody bonds cover the surface of the well, thereby making access thereto more difficult for subsequent antibodies.
The object of the present invention is to implement a device enabling the total time required for analysis to be considerably reduced, and also limiting the number of manipulations that are essential when performing the prior method.